


Coming out

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Series: Transparent [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Five times Tony Stark came out as trans and one time he didn't really need to (plus bonus)





	1. Jarvis

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work in progress for four years and I'm only just posting them now
> 
>  
> 
> There are no superheroes so no avengers but captain America is still mentioned

Everything was quiet in the large lounge room where Jarvis sat in an arm chair, catching up on the news before getting on with the rest of the day's work. The young Miss he was looking after was playing with a couple of toys on the floor near his legs; she was only making soft noises so when she spoke Jarvis found himself almost jumping in surprise. 

"What's a good boy name?" Jarvis stared at the five year old girl sat in front of him. 

"What do you mean, Miss Stark? A good boy name for what?" Jarvis asked, glancing down at the toys she was playing with, "I thought you named all your figures?" Antoinette sighed. 

"Not my toys; you can't rename Captain America," she said holding her favourite toy to her chest before looking up at Jarvis, "A good name for me, silly." 

"But you have a name already Miss Stark, a very pretty name." she frowned and cross her arms. 

"Dont tell my mother and father but I dont want it."

"You don't want your name?"

"No. I do not want it, I want a new one."

"And you want it to be a boy one?" she smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. 

"I do!" Antoinette felt excited, "Whats a good one?"

"Why dont you like your name?" she rolled her eyes. 

"It doesnt suit me. Too girly." Jarvis could see where this was going and didnt bother saying ' _but Antoinette, you are a girl._ ' he could see the desperation in her eyes, he folded over his paper an put it on the table beside his chair. 

"So a nice boy name? What about... Anthony?"

"Anthony?"

"Yeah, after your father, his middle name is Anthony." the young child fiddled with her toy. 

"Am I worth it?" Jarvis' heart broke, no child should ever think they weren't worth their fathers name.

"Of course you are, you're smart and brilliant and maybe even a better man than he is," he watched the way the little girls eyes lit up at that, "You are worth so much, that name included."

"I like it," she said, "Its better then this stupid name I have now."

"Does this mean I should call you Anthony and Sir now?" she nodded happily and then suddenly stopped, "What is it?"

"Not in front of my parents though please... Not yet, they like my girl name."

"Of course, sir." He saw the way _Anthony's_ eyes light up and he couldn't help but notice how easy the simple word fell from his tongue. 

"Thank you." Jarvis just smiled. 

"Now Sir, your parents are away for the weekend. How about we find you some more suitable clothing?" Anthony pulled a confused face and then looked at his red poppy dress and then back at Jarvis. 

"But all I have are these dresses?" he said, "Mom hates me wearing jeans, she thinks im too pretty for them." He stuck his bottom lip in a pout, "I dont want to be pretty." Jarvis shook his head and smiled. 

"I, for one, think you are a handsome young boy," Jarvis stood up and left the room for a moment before quickly entering with Anthony's coat, "And I believe we should go find you some suitable clothes." the young child seemed hesitent at first but Jarvis stayed with a smile. 

"What about dad?" 

"Who says he has to know everything, sir?" Anthony quickly got up from the floor and ran over to Jarvis who helped him put on his coat. He knelt down and fastened it up, when he looked up he saw Anthony was fiddling with his Captain America toy again, "What is it sir?"

"Can... Can I choose what we buy?"

"Of course."

"Can... Can I please..." He bit his lip and worried it between his teeth, Jarvis wanted until he was ready to talk again. Anthony sighed, "Can I please get a Captain America shirt? Rhodey's mom got him one and my mom Wont let me."

"If you'd like a Captain America shirt, then of course you can get one. You can get as many as you want, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes, you may choose whatever it is you want, Sir." Jarvis stood up and looked at the smile on Anthony's face, he felt a sudden swell of pride as he saw how happy the child was for the first time, he'd never seen him smile like this before. 

Anthony grabbed Jarvis' hand, he squeezed it once.

" _Thank you._ "

 


	2. Howard and Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for abuse and angst and trans slurs (tr*nny)  
> Also, I love jarvis if you can't tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain America won't be in this story, he wasn't preserved in the ice or anything like that I just wanted Tony to still have his childhood love

"Will you move your stupid toy off the table," Howard snapped, "This is your last warning Antoinette." the eight year old quickly moved his Captain America figurine off the table. 

"Sorry," he whispered, "Can I ask you something?" 

"What is it child?" Anthony knew his father had a bad day, but he was hoping that his news would cheer him up. 

"Can you call me Anthony?" the room fell silent, even Jarvis had stopped moving as he made his way over to the table. Nobody spoke and Anthony felt his smile slip, "Dad?"

"What the fuck?" his father's eyes were hard and Anthony knew he made a mistake he just didn't get what the mistake fully was, "What did you say?" 

"I want to be called Anthony, after you."

"Where's this come from, who gave you this idea?" 

"I did... I like Anthony better, it's less girly than Antoinette." Anthony looked over at Jarvis, the older man looked sadly at him and Anthony just didn't understand. 

"It's less girly because it's a fucking boys name," Howard slammed his hand into the dining table and Maria started crying, "You're a girl, you were born a girl and you'll stay a girl." 

"I don't want to be a girl, I like my other name?" Anthony felt the tears behind his eyes. 

"Sir, if I may?" Jarvis said, stepping forward, "Anth... Antoinette is young, some children go through gender identity crisis and..." 

"Are you trying to tell me my kids a tranny?" Howard shouted, "She's fucking eight years old, she doesn't know anything." Anthony wanted to protest; of course he knew what he meant, he only started feeling happier with himself since Jarvis started calling him Sir and changing his name three years ago. He didn't even know what a tranny was. 

"No, Master Stark I was nearly suggesting that..." Howard stood up. 

"Take your suggestions and shove them up your ass!" Howard snapped, "My daughter is not going through a gender identity crisis." 

"I thought you'd like the name," Anthony whispered, clutching his toy to his chest in comfort, "I wanted to be like you." Howard scoffed and walked towards him. 

"Like me? You even think you could be worth a name like me?" he snatched Anthony's toy from him, "You'll never be like me, you're nothing but a freak." 

"Give me my toy back please daddy." Anthony was near tears. 

"What's your name?" 

"Anthony." he reached out for his toy but Howard gripped it tighter.

"What is your name?" 

"Anthony," Howard threw Anthony's toy across the room, he could hear the crack of something breaking and he screamed out, "Cap!" 

"Tell me what you're fucking name is or so help me it's you going through that fucking wall next." Howard was panting, his eyes full of rage and Anthony knew full well that his father's threat wasn't to be taken lightly. He stayed quite. 

"Antoinette," his mother begged, "Antoinette, please, my sweet girl stop this, please." Anthony hated seeing his mother cry, hated it even worse when she was crying over him. 

"So tell me girl, what's your name?" Anthony hung his head. 

"Antoinette." his father laughed, it held no humour only darkness and Anthony hated it. 

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Anthony glanced over to where his favourite toy lay broken on the floor. 

"You broke my Captain." Anthony did his best not to flinch when he father struck him across the face, he always did his best not to flinch whenever his dad hit him so that it didn't make things worse. 

"If Cap was still around, you wouldn't be worth his time so I think you can live without a stupid toy," Anthony felt hot tears pooling, he hated whenever he dad belittled him when being compared to Captain America, Cap was his hero despite him no longer existing and he couldn't stand it when he was told Cap would hate him, "Jarvis take Antoinette to bed, I want her out of my sight." Jarvis nodded and rests his hands on Anthony's shoulders. 

"Very well sir," Howard walked over to his drinks cabinet, his back turned to the rest of his family, so Jarvis took Anthony into his arms and walked out; picking up the Cap pieces before he left. 

Jarvis carried Anthony all the way to his room, the young boy allowing his tear to fall openly now that he was with someone who made him feel safe. 

When they got to Anthony's room, Jarvis placed him on his bed and shut the door. Anthony saw that Jarvis made sure to get out the Captain America pyjamas they bought on their last shopping trip, they always comforted him and he couldn't wait to just put them on; neither one of his parents will come give him a goodnight kiss so he felt safe in wearing them. 

Once changed, Jarvis tucked him in and wiped away his tears and, not for the first time, Anthony wished they could just run away from his parents and just live somewhere else; just himself and Jarvis. 

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" Anthony nodded, "What would you like?" 

"Can you start calling me Tony please? Anthony isn't a good man name." he whispered sadly. 

"Of course, Master Tony," he tucked some hair behind the young boys ear, "But Anthony is your name, and you're a good man so you can make it your own without ever resembling your father." Tony smiled softly. 

"Thank you Jarvis." Jarvis kissed the top of his head. 

"Good night sir." 

"Good night." Tony shut his eyes, his arms feeling empty without his Cap and tried to fall asleep despite the throbbing in his cheek and the sickness in his stomach. 

 

 

 

When Tony woke up the next morning he saw his Captain toy sat at the foot of his bed. He pushed the covers off himself and crawled towards the toy, noticing that the pieces that had been snapped off were back in tack. There was also a small note which he read;

 _Captain America would be so proud of you, Tony, he'd believe in you_.

He held both the note and the toy close to himself, he would thank Jarvis when he came into his room in a minute or so, and for the first time in a while he felt normal despite his father's words last night. 


	3. Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally understands why he feels the way he does, but it's not that easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for trans slurs, abuse, beginning of ED  
> This one isn't so happy but I promise everything does start getting better 
> 
>  
> 
> Once again All mistakes are my own

It was so obvious, how could he not have seen it before? The way he'd feel uncomfortable hearing his name or when someone called him 'she'? Its so obvious to him now, maybe hes always know. 

He probably has, he just hoped to god he was wrong, that he really was just some tomboyish girl.

_Transgender: adjective_  
_denoting or relating to a person whose sense of personal identity and gender does not correspond with their birth sex._

He stared at himself in the mirror, he was already beginning to look more and more womanly every day and it was killing him. Tony reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off.  
He dropped it to the floor and he could already tell he was going to start needing a bra soon, his mother kept going on and on and on about buying him one. She seemed so excited to buy Antoinette her first bra, a step forward in womanhood. His mother liked to remind him that soon he'd start his period and finally he'd be a woman, his mother was excited. Tony wasn't.  
The idea of being on his period or developing breasts sickened him because it just wasnt _him_. He wasn't Antoinette, he was Anthony and he'd been saying it for a long time but nobody besides Jarvis ever listened to him.  
Nobody took him seriously. Why would they? They dont care.  
He grips onto the sink, his knuckles turning white, he never thought about looking up a term for how he felt and it wasn't until biology this morning at school did he make the connection with his feelings; when one kid from the front asked ' _why are we learning about trannys_?' and he was thrown back to that moment when he was eight and he tried to tell his father that he didn't want to be a girl.  
He took notes on everything the teacher said, hid them away when Pepper asked what he was writing about and never brought it up with Rhodey when they waited for Tony's car to pick him up. He didn't even tell Jarvis about what he learnt, instead he went straight to his room and took out his notes. Which is what lead to his near panic attack in the bathroom.  
He needed to stop this, stop becoming a woman but he didn't know how. He poked his body and hated the way he was already begin to get curves, he was eleven for gods sake, even Peps looked more like a boy because she was so skinny and tall and Tony was shapely and small and boys were beginning to look at her and only seeing girl and... And... And... And all he needed to do was become more like Pepper? He couldn't control his height but he could control the way he looked, he just needed to be skinny like Pepper and he'd be able to pass more.  
He smiled to himself in the mirror, it was so simple; eat less and exercise more and he'd be fine, he didn't have to do it all the time, just enough until he felt better.  
It was such a simple and perfect plan.

  
It took a couple of weeks for Jarvis to fully notice anything was wrong, or maybe he noticed right away and was looking for for the right time to say anything.  
"Sir, can we talk?" Jarvis said, standing in Tony's doorway. Tony finished his sit ups and nodded, he grabbed his water bottle and sat on his bed.  
"Sure Jarvis, what's on your mind?" Jarvis entered the room and closed the door, walking over to Tony's bed and sat down next to him.  
"What's going on, Sir?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're losing weight, you're not eating and I'm getting a little concerned, Sir."  
"There's nothing to worry about there Jar, just had a self discovery and I'm trying to fit myself to it," he didn't need to say 'I'm transgender', Jarvis knew, of course he did and he probably understood it a lot longer than Tony has, "It's all under control."  
"But Master Tony... It's not healthy what you're doing to yourself, would you like me to arrange a talk with someone? Under the radar of course sir."  
"No thank you," Tony said, the idea sounded nice but he knew he was better off doing it his own way, "Not worth the risk."  
"Sir..."  
"Honestly Jar, I'm fine, I just want to keep in shape and feel more like me, everything is under control," Tony flashed him a smile, "Trust me." Jarvis sighed and Tony knew he had won.  
"Just take care of yourself, Master Tony."  
"Promise."  
Once Jarvis had left, Tony reached under his bed and pulled out his Captain America figure and note that Jarvis gave him three years ago. He held both items close, something he did to provide comfort.  
_Everything will be fine._

  
Tony was almost giddy, he ran straight into his room and took his top off. Opening the bag he felt his fingers shake, he was so excited he almost wanted to cry.  
He found a store a couple of towns over that created chest binders and while his parents were away he snuck off to order one and finally, _finally_  it was ready.  
He slipped it on over his head and took a deep breath before attaching the fastenings on the side, almost missing a few as his fingers continued to shake.  
When it was fastened his looked up quickly to look at himself in the mirror and for the first time in a while he felt like he could breathe. He was thin, his curves almost unrecognisable and now his chest was pretty much flat and he never felt happier looking at his reflection before. The one thing he hated the most in it was his hair, if he could just cut it all short he'd be almost perfect.  
He was thinking about what would happen if he did just cut his hair when he felt a large hand clamp down on his delicate shoulder.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Tony met his father's eyes in the mirror and Tony found himself clueless as to what excuse he could use next.  
"What are you doing back?" Tony's voice was shaky.  
"That doesn't concern you, this is my house and I'll come and go as I please," His father snapped, "So you better fucking answer my question before you find yourself out on the streets."  
"It's... It's just, um, a binder of sorts," Tony explained, "To give an illusion of a flatter chest."  
"And why the fuck would you want that?" His father spun him round quickly, Tony lost his footing and fell into the mirror; he felt the glass crack under the force.  
"To... To just feel mord comfortable with myself."  
"Don't tell me, you want to be 'a boy'," His father's eyes bore into him, "You're disgusting, an utter waste of space, you're a girl and will always be a girl, you will not disgrace my name with such a vile way of life."  
"Dad..." his father hit him, Tony realised the downside of being skinnier; he barely had the strength to hold off his pain showing.  
"Don't dad me, what is wrong with you?"  
"I'm not wrong! I think I'm transgender and if you just paid attention to me then you'd realise that." Tony's mouth snapped shut, he never said he was trans out loud before and the relief he felt getting it off his chest was cut short by the pain when his father punched him in the stomach, the chest, the face until Tony was on the floor. Howard stood up straight.  
"You're not, you're just a stupid confused girl and you better start realising that." he spat on Tony and left the room as if he never nearly beat his child half to death.  
Tony laid there too weak to move until Jarvis found him. The older man helping him up and helped him with his injuries, muttering under his breath about pulling the plug on the abuse but Tony held his wrist.  
"Just call Angie, everything will be fine." Jarvis nodded and went to call their doctor and Tony laid on his bed, where he remained for a week, and he couldn't stop thinking about that lie.

Nothing was fine.


	4. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is concerned, Tony comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this au Tony is 2 years younger than everyone but since he's a smart arse he's in Pepper's year (he could go ahead further but he loves his friends) I don't actually explain that in the stories so I was just putting it out there xox
> 
> Lmao still mistakes are allllllllll mine

Pepper is his first friend to notice something isn't right with him. Tony thinks she known somethings been wrong for a while because Pepper is just a very perceptive person but it's when he turns down her offer of going out to dinner while chilling her her house when she finally gets curious to ask. 

"What do you mean by no?" She asked, Tony sighed. 

"No means what it says on the tin Peps, I don't want to go get food." 

"You never want to go get food, I'm starving and you've been at mine all day so I _know_  you haven't eaten so what's the real reason?" Tony sat up making his back face Pepper.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He felt Pepper shift and soon she was sat beside him.

"Anne... Come on, what is it?" 

"Just leave it be, okay? I just said I didn't want to talk about it."

"And I think you should, you've been acting off for a while an I honestly can't remember the last time you came out to eat with Rhodey and I," Pepper rubbed his back, "You're beginning to worry me Anne, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well I'm fine so drop it.."

"Anne..."

"Stop calling me that." Tony snapped, he knew he had no right in talking to Pepper that way because she had no idea and its just unfair but he was so tired of hearing _Anne_ come out from her mouth.

"But... I always call you that?"

"Stop it."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Nothing, ignore me." Tony said, he was steering this conversation right where he didn't want it to go.

"No, what is it?" She asked, moving to sit in front of him, hands resting on his knees, "Please."

"I just don't want to be Anne anymore," Tony was so close to tears, "Peps, I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"Lose you, I can't be Anne, I can't do this." Tony was panicking now.

"You won't lose me but you have to explain what you mean because..."

"I'm a boy!" Tony snapped out, his eyes widening with shock and Pepper quickly removed her hands and wasn't that just a punch to the gut, "Peps...?"

"What do you mean?"

"I... I'm... I..." Tony was choking on his words but he knew he couldn't back track out of this one, "I'm transgender."

"Is that... Is that why you're starving yourself?"

"I'm not."

"You are, I can see through you, it's not healthy."

"I'm just trying to fit in my body the best way I can, okay? I just want to look like how I feel."

"Oh..." neither of them spoke for a while and it was eating at Tony, he opened his mouth to excuse himself when Pepper spoke again, "I hope you know I'm okay with it."

"What?"

"You're my best friend, I wouldn't swap you for the world and this doesn't change our friendship," She smiled and put her hands back on his knees, "I still love you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean it, I'm just sorry I forced you to come out instead of waiting until you were ready."

"I don't think I'll have ever been ready if you didn't." Tony smiled the best he could.

"What do you go by? Name wise."

"Anthony... Tony for short."

"Tony Stark, I like that, has a real good ring to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah Tones, when did you think of that?"

"Jarvis has been calling me it since I was, like, five?" Tony said, "Anthony after my dad but he's a prick so I go by Tony for short."

"Suits you," She hugged him, "Is it only Jarvis and I who know?"

"No, I came out to my parents." Pepper pulled back quickly, eyes shocked.

"And... And how did they take it?"

"Badly, hence I'm not publicly Tony," Tony looked down at his skirt and wished he could be wearing jeans or something more comfortable, "I asked for a name change when I was eight, dad hit me and sent me to bed while my mother broke down, I tried telling him again a couple of years ago when I first started... Started, uh, starving myself?" it didn't sound right to Tony, he wasn't trying to do that at all, "Bought myself a binder and well, Howard caught me wearing it and remember those few weeks I didn't come into shool?"

"He didn't..."

"I wanted to come in but I physically couldn't get out of bed, he really wasn't happy when I said the word 'trans' out loud."

"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I should have stayed quiet, it's just hurting everyone around me... I took some scissors to my hair last week and honestly you'd think I had stabbed my mom with them." Pepper looked at his head, his hair looking immaculate like always.

"But, you can't tell?"

"Oh you can, it's just a deal I made with mom," Tony unfastened the wig and pulled it off his head, only wincing slightly when the glue tugged at his skin. Pepper gasped, "I have to wear wigs and dresses 24/7 and she won't tell Howard of my 'accident' with the scissors."

"Jeez... Tony." Pepper said, reaching out to run her fingers through his short hair.

"I know, I'm no hairdresser but..."

"I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do, come with me." Pepper got off the bed and held her hand out. Tony didn't question it, he just took Pepper's hand and followed her out of her room; he trusted her.

Pepper lead Tony into the bathroom, she rummaged through the makeup bag left on the side and took out a bag of wipes and threw them at Tony.

"Take your makeup off and I'll be back in a second, wait here." She said, a wide smile on her face before she left the bathroom leaving a confused Tony stood staring at himself in the mirror. He opened the wipes and stepped forward so he could remove the makeup; feeling lighter as the eyeliner and foundation came off.

Pepper returned five minutes later holding some clothes and Tony was beginning to realise what she was doing, "I have some jeans that should fit you, I hope they're not too feminine but I stole one of my brothers AC/DC shirts which will be too big but..."

"They'll be fine, thank you." Pepper handed him the clothes, helping him unfasten the dress. It wasn't abnormal for them to change in front of each other so he didn't think twice about stripping with Pepper still in the room. The jeans just fit, his hips being that bit wider despite all the weight he lost but he knew he'd always be broader and he was okay with that. He slipped the tee over his head and when he looked in the mirror he felt like himself.

"Oh... Tony..." Pepper stood behind him, "You look amazing."

"I feel... More like myself, I bet this is so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You've known me as Anne for so long to then thrust this upon you and I'm thirteen so you probably think I'm too young to know like my parents and..."

"Tony, you're my best friend whether you're a girl or a boy, I love you, you're old enough to know how you feel and by the sounds of it you've know who you are for a long time and I just want you to be happy and healthy and..." she ran her hands over Tony's arms and he knew exactly what she meant, "Now, how about we go downstairs and get something to eat?" Tony bit his lip, he could always do a bit of extra exercise when he left to make up for whatever he eats.

"Sure, why not."

"Brilliant, come on, I'm starving Tones." Tony couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he knew that he'd have to go back into pretty, little Antoinette but he was thankful for these few hours being himself with his best friend.

For the first time in a while he felt free. 


	5. Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident, Rhodey needs to know what's going on with Tony

They were laughing. He can see they're laughing but all he could hear was ringing, his head hurt so much and he felt so sick.  
Tony stopped walking and braced himself against a wall when his vision began spotting.  
"Anne?" Rhodey was close to him, "Are you okay?" Tony wanted to answer him, would have loved to reassure him that ' _yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me_ ,' but when he opened his mouth he realised no words were coming out but the wall felt distant and the floor felt closer and they weren't laughing anymore but shouting. He hit the floor, then there was nothing.

  
When Tony woke up he felt groggy, his limbs were heavy and his throat was dry and when he tried to move he found himself restricted. He forced his eyes open and saw he watch attached to an IV line and he couldn't help the groaning noise he made.  
"Anne?" he turned his head left and through the blurry vision he could make out Rhodey, "You're awake."  
"Yeah... Yeah, I... Uh," Tony coughed a few times and Rhodey gave him a glass of water and helped him drink from the straw, "What happened?"  
"You collapsed, scared the shit out of us," Rhodey said, putting down the glass and dragging his chair properly, "Scared the shit out of me."   
"Why didn't you tell me you were still struggling?" It took Tony a second to realise Pepper was sat beside Rhodey, "You promised me you'd tell me if things got worse."  
"Peps..." Tony whined.  
"This is serious and..."  
"Wait... What do you mean by that?" Rhodey asked, "What do you mean if things got any worse, how long has this been going on for?"  
"It's fine Rhodey... Honestly, I have everything under control." Tony said, trying to smile but he felt it didn't quite work.  
"Like hell you do when you're collapsing in the street and the doctor is throwing words like malnutrition and _anorexia_ around," Tony felt like throwing up, he never thought of anorexia before, "I knew you were losing a bit of weight but I never thought it was so serious, so how long has it been going on for?"  
"Rhodey don't grill him please..." Pepper said, "Just..."  
"You knew and you kept it from me."  
"It wasn't up to me to tell you, but he promised me everything was getting better and..."  
"I was... I was okay for a while until..." Tony lifted his hand to his hair, it was long again and it's what kick-started his need to be thinner, to be more masculine again, "It was the hair, I didn't even realise but it was the hair." Tony was so close to crying.  
"Oh..."  
"What do you mean hair? Nothing is different with your hair?" Rhodey sounded so clueless and confused.  
"I cut it really short," Tony admitted, "When I was thirteen, mom made me wear wigs and I kept it short underneath but she... She found out and... And I had to grow it and... And..." "Tony was crying now, "I hated myself so much, I went back... I didn't even notice..."  
"I don't understand... Why won't she let you have short hair?" Rhodey held his hand, "You have to talk to me, you're my best friend and..."  
"She won't let me have short hair because it's a constant reminder to her that I'm transgender and she hates it." Tony said, he fell back onto the bed, he couldn't breathe and he felt dizzy.  
"Tony, calm down okay," Pepper was kneeling on his bed, holding his face in her hands, "Just breathe with me okay? Come on, it's okay." Tony shut his eyes and focused on Pepper's words, breathing with her until he was calm and felt less like he was going to pass out.  
"I'm... I'm okay," he said, slowly opening his eyes, "I'm sorry." Pepper wiped his eyes, a sad smile on her face.  
"No, don't apologise okay?" Tony just nodded and turned his head to Rhodey who hadn't said anything since his outburst, "Rhodey?"  
"You should have told me," Pepper sat back on her seat and Tony sat up, "You should have told me this is how you felt."  
"I couldn't," Tony said, "I was scared."  
"You're my best friend, I love you man, I do," Rhodey held his hand out for Tony, he took it, "There is nothing in this world you can say or do or feel that would make me think any less of you, girl or boy or whatever."  
"Thank you, I'm just so sorry, I... I just...."  
"Don't start crying again okay, I understand... How long have you known?"  
"Officially? Since I was about eleven, after biology one day," Tony said, "Unofficially well, I first came out to Jarvis was I was like five?"  
"So it's been a good ten years," Rhodey said to no one in particular, it sounded more like he was taking notes for himself, "What name do you go by?"  
"You're taking this really easily?" Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by how well Rhodey was taking it.  
"Like I said, you're my best friend and I've known since I was like six, I've known you nearly your whole life and I want to do everything and anything I can to make you more comfortable," he smiled, "So come on, name?"  
"Anthony, Tony for short, just don't ever say it in front of my parents, they aren't fans."  
"I promise, Tony," Tony couldn't help but smile at how natural it felt coming from his friends mouth.  
"Is this the right time to also come out as gay?" Tony said, "I've not told anyone that."  
"No wonder you dress so well, you spend all your time in the closet," Pepper joked and Tony laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so free and so open with his friends and he knew it couldn't take another hospital visit to make them close like this.  
"I need help..." Tony said, "I can't live like this anymore."  
"As Anne?" Rhodey asked.  
"As an anorexic... I can't..."  
"I promise you, we'll get you the help you need." Pepper said and Tony just nodded. He trusted her and he knew she'd do what she can to help him, they both would.

When it finally came to them having to leave, Jarvis taking them home after getting all the information from the doctors and coming to sit with Tony through another emotional breakdown, Tony realised that his parents never came to visit him. Not even once.

 

  
"You look beautiful, Annie sweetie," Maria Stark said, smoothing Tony's dress out again, Tony just grimaced, "Absolutely stunning, my precious girl." Tony glanced at himself in the mirror, she was right he did look pretty but pretty isn't what he was after.  
He looked healthy as well, after his collapse Pepper had been straight on the phone with doctors and Jarvis, between them both they found Tony a program and a therapist to battle his eating disorder and when his looks got too much, Rhodey was always there to help make him feel masculine; whether it was by letting Tony borrow shirts and stuff of his or whether he'd lounge around in a skirt just to show Tony that boys could rock them too.  
He was thankful for his friends and when his mother pulled him into a hug he sighed; he was thankful for his mother because although she didn't understand, she still loved him.  
He just had to admit to the fact he was never going to be able to be Tony freely in public. The thought made him sick but it was something he came to terms with.  
He thought about the note still attached to his Captain America figure under his bed; it wasn't okay but it would do.


	6. +1 Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was waiting for his friends in a coffee shop when he ran into a tall order of gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys omg  
> I never thought I'd publish this but here it is: the chapter that started the whole series off

The first time Tony laid his eyes on Steve he swore he nearly passed out. The man was basically a God, or at least made by the gods.  They met by mistake, he was supposed to meet his friends and Steve was supposed to meet his own but instead they both ran into each other. It was awkward at first, both boys were going to meet their friends at a cafe and both save a table for them. Only when they both sat down they realised they sat on the same table.  

"Oh god, I'm sorry I'll move." Tony said pushing his chair back and standing up, the guy opposite him grabbed his wrist.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Tony looked up to see the guy properly and his heart felt like it was tightening. The guy was down right gorgeous. He fell back down into his chair, not because he wanted to (he did) but because his knees felt weak.  

"Uh, okay.." 

"Oh my," He let go of Tony's wrist and Tony nearly whined, "That was so forward of myself, my names Steve," He held his hand out for Tony to shake, which he did. Steve's hands were much larger than his own and he never wanted to let go. 

"Ton... Antoinette." Tony tried his best not to pull a face saying his birth name but he didn't know Steve. He couldn't go around telling everyone he was Tony.  

"Well, Antoinette, can I get you a coffee or something? I mean, I'm just waiting for friends so I have nothing planned right now... If you're interested?" 

"Yeah, coffee sounds perfect." Tony hoped that his voice didn't sound as love struck as he felt right now, but how could he pass up the opportunity to have coffee with a guy who was probably the human embodiment of a golden labrador puppy? The answer is, he couldn't. 

"Brilliant," Steve smiled, "What type?" 

"Uh... Just black is fine right now thank you." Steve nodded and got up from the table. Tony couldn't help but allow his eyes to follow Steve's ass as he walked. 

Only a few minutes later, Pepper and Rhodey walked in and Tony felt his stomach drop. They couldn't ruin this for him now, no way. They spotted him but Tony made frantic hand gestures to show them not to sit with him. They looked confused but they sat on a table opposite and just stared. They both gave knowing smirks when Steve joined him again, passing him his coffee and sitting down.  

"Thank you," Tony said, avoiding the looks of his friends, "I got to say though... I'm really surprised you had to ask for my name." 

"Huh? Why's that?" 

"You really don't know me?" 

"Why have we met? I'm certain I'd remember you if we already had." Tony smiled again.  

"No, I've never had the pleasure. My last name is Stark." it took Steve a few seconds before he gasped.  

"Antoinette Stark? Like Stark Industries Stark?" Tony laughed.  

"Yes, that Stark. It's not a problem is it? I was debating on telling you but I figured you'd find out at some point." 

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" 

"I don't know, probably down to the whole ' _lets be friends because you're rich_ ' sorta thing." 

"Well, I'd hate to know that people have done that to you but I can assure you, I wouldn't do such a thing." Steve smiled again and Tony couldn't stop giggling into his cup. He couldn't stop this swell of happiness inside him, "What do you say about getting to know each other?" Tony felt butterflies in his tummy.  

"Yeah, I'd like that."

  


They spent three hours in the coffee shop together. Tony couldn't stop the smile as he saw Steve do the exact same thing to his friends and he had done to his own.When they parted ways, they traded numbers with promises to do this again and Steve kissed his cheek.  

Tony was on cloud nine when he walked back inside to go see Rhodey and Pepper again, Steve's friends having left with Steve. 

"Someone looks happy." Pepper commented. 

"I just got the number from a guy who could probably rival Captain America in looks, body and everything else in between, what is there not to be happy about?" 

"Valid point. So who was he?" 

"Steve Rogers, art major in our year." Tony replied staring at the paper in which Steve wrote his number on, who even does that? Don't you normally just write it into phones? But it was a cute old fashioned gesture that Tony adored. 

"So he's nineteen?" 

"Of course." 

"He knows you're seventeen right?" Rhodey asked. 

"Of course, duh. He congratulated me on being so smart that I started early." Tony said with a proud smile. 

"Did he meet Antoinette or Anthony?" Tony's smile faltered and he sunk back in his chair.  

"I just met him... I couldn't blurt out ' _by the way I'm actually a guy I just don't look like one, call me Tony'."_

"Why not?" 

"Come on man, you both knew how hard it was to come out to you guys and I've known you nearly my whole life. You've also seen my parents reactions. I didn't want to fuck it up before I even got a second date out of him and if he took it badly... Well, I'm still kinda in recovery and I don't want to mess that up."

"You know, if you really like him you've got to tell him at some point." Pepper said calmly, "I know it's hard but it won't be fair on you and if he doesn't take it well then we'll be there to make sure you don't fall again, you're doing so well." Tony nodded, thankful for his friends and their support.  

"I know, okay tell you what. I get on a third date with the guy and I'll tell him." Pepper smiled. 

"Okay, and we'll be here for you."

"Sure will." Rhodey seconded with a smile.  

"Thank you both, I mean it. Thank you." 

"It's no problem."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Tony didn't come out on the third date. Or the fourth. Or the fifth. Or even in the sixth month of dating. 

"You have to tell him Tony." Pepper said as she sat on Tony's bed, watching him mess with the hooks on his binder as he tried to take it off in a hurry. 

"I know Peps I know, but I could also just not tell him." he made a small noise of triumph as he got it off and flung it on the bed near where Pepper was sitting, quickly replacing the binder with a bra, "It'd be easier on us both." 

"How would it?" 

"Well, he can have the illusion I'm his girlfriend and I get to keep my boyfriend. It's a win-win." 

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. So much for a genius." 

"Hey! That's just rude." 

"Tony listen, Natasha and I were talking..."

"About me?" Tony spun quickly on his heel to face his friend. 

"I think you keep forgetting you've already come out to Nat." 

"That was an accident. Not so you two can gossip about me behind my back." Tony would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little betrayed.  

"No, not gossiping. We were just talking and we feel like it's just unfair on you to have to live like this because we know you're happy with Steve..."

"The happiest I've been in a long while." 

"Yes, I know but that doesn't change the fact you're still depressed. It doesn't change the fact you still cry on the phone to me at three in the morning when your body dysphoria gets so bad you don't know what to do. It doesn't change the fact you have to force yourself into dresses to keep this appearance up when you're with him even though you'd rather lounge in your jeans and binder. Tony, you have to admit even though you're happy with Steve. You're not happy with yourself." Tony was at a loss for words. He stared at the outfit on his bed, looking at the pretty dress that lay there next to the tights and pumps. 

"I can't wear that." he whispered, his happy feeling about spending time with Steve disappeared, replaced with self disgust, "I can't..." 

"Tony it's okay," Pepper stood up and walked towards him, taking him in his arms and holding him close, "It's okay, you just can't keep putting yourself through this. If you aren't ready to come out publicly then you should make this a little easier and come out to your boyfriend so you don't have to pretend." Tony shook his head, "Why not?" 

"Because Peps... Jesus Christ, if I lose him..." 

"You'll have Rhodey and I, always. Natasha will be there too and I'm sure you've stolen the hearts of Sam and Buck..." 

"I'm in love with him." Tony paused before beginning to sob in realisation, "I'm so in love with him I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life unhappy as Antoinette if it meant I got to keep him." 

"That's... That's pretty huge Tony." 

"I know and I'm so scared."

"You have to tell him, Tony please. You can't live like this." Pepper held him tighter, "You can't live to make him happy, you have to do this for yourself. I'm sure everything will go okay." 

"It's not every day your fucking girlfriend tells you she's actually your boyfriend. Dad was right, I'm just a freak. I don't deserve Steve." Pepper bit he lip for a few moments to stop herself from crying.  

"You are not a freak, you're father was wrong about that, and one day you'll be happy in your body, one day you'll be able to show the world who you are and I believe that on that day Steve will still be stood beside you." Pepper kissed the side of his head, "It's okay, calm down Tony." 

"I just... I..."

"I get it, I understand." she ran her fingers through his hair, "One day you'll be able to do what you want despite what your parents think and you can be happier and I'll always be there, as well as Rhodey and believe me when I say I thinks Steve will be too," Tony nodded.  

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." They stood like that together while Tony controlled his tears, "Are you telling Steve?" before Tony could answer there was a small knock on the door and it opened. 

"Telling Steve what?" Tony's breath hitched as he looked up to see his boyfriend stood in the doorway, a look of concern on his face, "Darling are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm intruding, Jarvis let me in and said you were here but if you need a moment I can come back another time." Tony and Pepper pulled apart.  

"No, it's fine I was just leaving." she kissed Tony's forehead and smiled, "It's okay, I'll see you soon and you can call me if you need me okay?" Tony nodded his head and Pepper walked past Steve, saying a quick hello and goodbye as she did. Steve stepped into the room and shut the door and Tony picked the shirt up from the floor which he was wearing earlier. He felt so awful wearing his AC/DC shirt which was several sizes too big with trackies and his hair tied back. Not really screaming beauty.

"Darling, are you okay?"  

"Uh... There's something I have to tell you..." Tony felt his throat tighten, "And... And I think it's best if you sit down for it."

"Okay, is your bed okay? To sit down on I mean?" Tony smiled softly at his overly polite boyfriend.  

"Of course it is, here let me... Let me move this stuff." Tony turned to the bed and threw the outfit he was supposed to be wearing. He held the binder in his hands for a few seconds before throwing it to the floor with the other stuff. He knew Steve would scold him for it later _'it will crease though babe_!' but it was okay for now. Maybe by the end of this Steve won't have time to complain.  Steve sat on the bed and faced Tony, patting the space next to him. Tony sat down. 

"What's been bothering you sweetheart?" Steve asked softly.  

"I, it's something I should have told you from the beginning but I panicked and I didn't want to lose you looking back it would have been easier to tell you back then so it would have hurt much less than it would hurt now if you walked out but I..." 

"Tones, calm down." Tony felt a smile on his lips at the nickname Steve gives him, "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"I... I uh..." Tony looked at Steve and couldn't help it when the words came out without his consent, "I'm gay." Steve paused and Tony wanted to punch himself. _I'm gay?_ While it is true it was the wrong time to say it. 

"You... Uh, like girls?" Steve looked confused, his brows scrunched together. 

"No... I don't like girls."

"But you said you were gay?"

"And I'm not a girl." Tony choked on a sob when he realised he said it, it wasn't supposed to sound so careless. 

"Babe, are you okay?" 

"No, no I'm not okay. I just blurted out the fact I'm not a girl to you. God, this wasn't supposed to be how it goes." 

"I don't understand?"

"I'm transgender, Steve. I was born a girl but I've never been a girl. I like to go by Anthony, which is why Pepper calls me Tony. I'm so sorry, I'm awful I know, it's just I..." 

"I guessed." 

"You... You what?" Tony turned to face Steve in shock, looking at his warm eyes and soft smile.

"Babe, I guessed. Well, I didn't know for sure and I wasn't going to bring it up until you felt more comfortable to tell me." 

"How...?" "It was just simple things, just with the way you acted and spoke, I didn't know if you realised it when you were fully relaxed with me you would refer to yourself with male pronouns if talking about yourself in third person. I could see you were uncomfortable in your dresses, especially the ones you were made to wear at galas. Plus, whenever we made out the only part I could grope is your butt, you get very tense if I go anywhere near your, uh, chest which is why I don't. I knew there had to be a reason behind not wanting to be touched there." Steve explained and Tony couldn't believe it.

"You... You basically knew and still stayed?" Tony asked, "Why? Hopefully one day I won't look like this. I'm a guy Steve."

"And I'm bisexual." 

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, I like guys too. Well, I like one guy and that's you." Steve blushed slightly, "I love you Tony." Tony opened and closed his mouth in a goldfish like manner. He was in shock, Steve doesn't care? He's okay with it?  _He loves him?_

"This isn't me dreaming right now is it? You're being serious when you say you like guys right? That you still like me?"

"I think the correct term I used was love." Steve was still smiling, even if it was a little shy. Tears filled Tony's eyes, blurring his vision and he couldn't stop the happy sob from passing through his smile. 

"I love you too." he whispered, "I was willing to never tell you in case I lost you, I was willing to pretend to be Antoinette if it made you happy." 

"Tony," Steve held his hands in his own, "You are amazing, trust me, and I'm so glad you told me because I would hate to have to you live so unhappy for me. I love you for you and I've always liked the boyish charm about you. I love your attitude even when you're being a stubborn brat, I love your personality, the way you think... God, I love you so much and the only thing this will change is the fact you can be happier and more comfortable. No more trying to feel okay in dresses, not with me you can be yourself and I'm going to be here supporting you."

"Jesus... Steve, what have I done to deserve you?" Steve leaned in and kissed his lips softly. 

"You deserve the best life can give, I'm just hoping I can live up to that."

"You can, you are, oh man... I still have a boyfriend." Tony whispered, smiling even wider. 

"And I also have a boyfriend, and I love him." it felt so good to hear those words from Steve that this time when he made a sobbing noise he could hold back his tears. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," Steve held him close and rubbed Tony's back, "However, you do need to pick up the clothes from your floor. They'll crease you know."


	7. Bonus: Steve's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out to Steve's friends was nearly as scary as coming out to Steve. Sure, maybe Tony wasn't dating them but what if they changed their minds on him and made Steve change his mind and took him away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter for Coming Out :"(  
> I have really enjoyed writing this and it's helped me loads. I never thought I'd ever publish this so I want to thank all of you that have been reading.   
> I love you so much <3

Coming out to Steve's friends was nearly as scary as coming out to Steve. _Sure_ , maybe Tony wasn't dating them but what if they changed their minds on him and made Steve change his mind and took him away?

"Babe, calm down," Steve said softly, slipping his hand into Tony's back pocket, "You're looking pale."

"I'm just scared." Tony sighed leaning in to Steve's side. 

"Of what?"

"That they change their opinion on me and then so do you and stuff and..."

"Tony, darling, sweetheart, my one true love... Please shut up." Steve kissed the top if his head, "I love you and I'm pretty sure Sam and Bucky have adopted you. You told me Nat already knows, Clint isn't the judging type even though he may seem like it and Thor is just one giant puppy, it will be fine."

"I still can't believe you have a friend called Thor." Tony muttered. 

"I know, but what can I say he really fits the name." Steve said with a shrug, "Anyway, stop changing the subject. I'm going in Natasha's apartment and I'm taking my boyfriend with me."

"It feels so good to hear you say that." Tony smiled.

"Good because you'll be hearing it a lot Tones, just... Come inside?"

"I feel weird." Tony muttered hiding his face in Steve's chest.

"Why baby?"

"Because... Because I just look weird, plus they all know 'Steve and his girlfriend' and I don't want to confuse them and..."

"Tones, you do not look weird at all. You look so good that honestly I want to skip this so we can go make out in my dorm," Tony blushed.

"I'm down for that."

"Don't tempt me babe, but no. We're not skipping to go make out, you're going to get your cute butt inside so I can show off my boyfriend, I've never had a girlfriend before." Steve kissed his head, "I've only ever had you, you're all I want and since you're not a girl how the hell could I have had a girlfriend?" Tony felt his eyes water.

"You're going to make me cry again," He buried his face into Steve's chest, "I can't believe you."

"Tony, I love you and I know they will too... But if you really don't want to do it I'm not going to force you, we can wait until you're ready." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, "I want you to be comfortable and I won't feel right into forcing you."

"I..." Tony paused, he really couldn't keep this from them all forever, it's going to happen sooner or later, "You can't ditch me, you have to stand with me..."

"Of course."

"You may have to talk for me."

"If that's what you need me to do."

"And I demand that when we leave we go make out." Tony said, "Then we order pizza and while we're waiting we make out some more, and you stay at mine because nobody is home again." Steve laughed.

"That is completely fine with me."

"Good, so let's go in before I change my mind." Tony pulled away from Steve's embrace, took a deep breath and held his hand, "How are we doing this? We aren't just going in there and shouting ' _hello! Please call me Anthony, Tony for short, I'm actually a_ _guy_!' right?"

"We'll do it however you want to," Steve said, kissing Tony's hand. 

"That's the point, I don't know how."

"We'll figure it out babe, don't worry. By the time we leave they'll know okay." Tony nodded and Steve pressed a quick kiss to his lips before knocking on Natasha's door.

 

 

-

 

 

They didn't waltz into the room declaring that Tony was trans. Everyone eyed up Tony a little different, besides those who knew, because of his now flatter chest, hair hidden by a beanie and his long button up shirt and jeans. However, they just guessed that his parents were out of town otherwise he'd be in something much more feminine. 

So, no they didn't tell everyone as soon as they walked in. 

Instead, it happened while Tony was beating Sam and Thor at Mario Kart and Steve was sketching. Clint looked over at the pad in Steve's hand and rose an eyebrow.

"Who are you drawing? Should Antoinette be worried?" Tony paused the video game and turned to stare at Steve. 

"This?" Steve gestured to the drawing.

"Yeah, the guy. Who is it?"

"This is Tony." Bucky sat upright from where he was lying on the couch, his legs on Natasha and his head in Clint's lap and stared curiously at Steve.

" _Tony_? Who the hell is Tony?"

"My boyfriend." Steve winced at how loud Bucky screamed at him.

" _Boyfriend_? What do you mean _boyfriend_ How can you do that to Antoinette? She's a perfect specimen and is way out of your league. Why would you openly admit to having a boyfriend in front of her?"

"Bucky, I swear I'm not cheating," he passed over his sketch book, "Take a look at Tony." Steve stood up and made he way to Tony and sat down, "Who does he look like?" 

Bucky looked at the drawing, then at Tony, back to the drawing and finally back at Tony. 

"Antoinette... He looks like... _You_?" Bucky sounded confused.

"That's because it is." Tony said, Steve's art book was passed around and Tony suddenly felt small under their gazes.

"I don't understand..." Sam said passing the book to Clint, "What do you mean?" 

"Uh..." Tony looked up at Steve and the elder wrapped an arm around him and nodded, "I'm Tony, well... Not physically. Not yet. Steve draws me how he sees me, how we both want to see me."

"I still don't... Oh," Bucky stared at Tony and gave him a small smile, "I get it."

"Get what? I'm still a bit confused here." Clint said, staring at Bucky like he held all the answers, he passed the book over to Thor who smiled as soon as he saw it.

"These are beautiful Steven!" Thor said, Steve could feel a light blush from the compliment. 

All attention went back to Bucky as he face palmed himself.

"I feel like a complete idiot, jesus, I shouldn't have reacted so harshly." 

"What?" Clint still looked at Bucky, waiting for the man sitting next to him to explain.

"Clint, honestly you can be so stupid?" Natasha said.

"It looks like it." Clint said, Nat rolled her eyes.

"Tony is trans," she said, "The guy in the picture looks like Antoinette because it is him." Tony couldn't stop from shaking harshly in Steve's hold when Clint's head turned quickly to look at him, his face shocked. Steve held Tony close to him, ready to fight off Clint's words and leave if needed. 

"You're trans?" Tony nodded, he felt like crying, "So you're a guy?"

"Female to male... Yeah." Clint broke out into a grin and fell off the sofa and onto his knees in front of Tony, holding his hand out in a high five gesture.

"Sweet, new Bro. Give me five, don't leave me hanging." Tony laughed and his shaking stopped at a slight vibrate, he raised his hand to Clint to high five him back, Clint turned to look at Bucky and Sam, who had moved into Clint's seat after his grand gesture of acceptance, and Thor who was now leaning against the couch, "This calls for a Bro night out man, new guy, it's law." 

"Sure, but only if Tony wants to." Sam said, looking back at Tony and smiling, "Whatcha say? Fancy coming on dudes night out?" Tony didn't know how to respond, he wasn't expecting this type of reaction.

He nodded his head, "Sweet," Clint fist bumped the air and turned to Natasha, "Sorry babe, you aren't invited. Go spend time with Pepper or something, guys only." Tony couldn't help it when he started crying, Clint turned back to him, a worried expression on his face, "Nat can come if you want?" Tony shook his head.

"No... It's not that." he wiped his eyes and looked at the people in front of him, "Just, thank you." 

"Thank you? What for?"

"For everything, you just don't know how much this means to me." He felt Steve's arms squeeze a bit tighter around him, "I was so scared."

"Understandable, but you know we'd never judge you or anything right?" Bucky said, "You're my boy and I'll love you forever." Sam hooked an arm over Bucky's shoulder.

" _Our_ boy thank you very much." Tony smiled and couldn't stop laughing when Steve pressed his lips against the side of his head.

 

-

 

"I'm so proud of you." Steve said, between kisses, his tongue moving in and out of the youngers mouth in a way that has Tony in _tears_ because how is Steve good at this? "So fucking proud." 

"Language," Tony gripped Steve's shoulders tighter as Steve moved to his neck, his hands groping Tony's ass and both of them rocking their hips together.

"Shut up, you know you like it when I swear."

 _"Fuck yeah I do_ ," Tony moved one hand to his hair, "Thank you."

"For what?" Steve pulled back and looked at Tony who whined at the loss of contact and movement. 

"For being there,"

"You're my boyfriend and I love you," Steve leaned closer to Tony, his hips giving a particularly harsh thrust which made Tony cry out and grip harder, "Im not going anywhere." 

Tony's phone buzzed on his beside table, next to a half eaten and long forgotten slice of pizza. They both ignored it in favour of carrying on with what they started. 

On the screen Peppers name popped up:

 

 

_I am so proud of you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "BUT WAIT," YOU CRY, "ISN'T THIS PART OF A SERIES?"  
> Well, you would be correct. This is just the first instalment of Transparent, you'll be seeing these gays very soon, watch this space (finger gun emoji)


End file.
